


falling in love with you is too easy

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, fwb au, not a full au but it is a fwb dynamic, softly in love, they/them Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: Mollymauk doesn’t really understand feelings, but they definitely have them. And Jester is just so lovable.





	falling in love with you is too easy

Mollymauk doesn’t sleep that well. They don’t know how long they slept before they woke up in their own grave. And every night before they go to sleep they’re afraid that tomorrow Mollymauk will be gone and they’ll wake up a new person, and whoever that person is won’t remember Mollymauk or being a blood hunter or…anything, really.

They can remember things right now, though. They can remember fucking Jester before bed, as she lies asleep next to them. They can remember promising not to deal with feelings, same as casual flings in the circus. No reason to bother with anything other than a strictly platonic relationship when the sex is good and the wine is good and the money is so fucking good. Feelings makes it all complicated and they’re sure they’ll come up last if divisions come up romantically. Nothing personal, they’re just not the partner type.

That doesn’t mean they don’t run their fingers over Jester’s hair, neatening it and admiring how silky she managed to keep it. Nothing stops them from settling on their side and watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she dreams, probably about puppies and cupcakes and other things Jester loves. She’s so good and beautiful and they’re lucky that she’s incredibly horny basically constantly too. They think it’s a tiefling thing because both of them are always ready to go and it’s a very convenient arrangement for the both of them. Not that they’d ever say no to a pretty lady who asked and didn’t seem immediately psychopathic.

Something must have happened while they stewed in their thoughts, because a tiny yawn emerges, and Jester’s head turns around towards them. “Molly? Why are you awake?” A bigger yawn follows. “It’s so late, come sleep with me.”

“Just had a spot of bad dreams, nothing to get worked up about. Making sure that no awful bandits break into our inn in the middle of the night and steal your precious pastries.” They draw their thumb along her cheek in a comforting motion, trying to soothe her back asleep.

Jester grins and flips over so her torso is now facing Molly, getting cozy again under the fluffy blanket. “Ooh, you’ll protect me, I know it. You should still get some sleep. I think Caleb has an alarm on the entire hallway, and it would suck if he just let someone steal our shit.”

“You’re certainly right about that. You get back to sleep, I’ll be right behind you.” They slide down in the bed and look at Jester’s eyes glowing in the darkness, even with their darkvision outshining the rest of her round face. “Sweet dreams,” they whisper, leaning over and pecking the other on the forehead.

Jester‘s smile softens and she curls into the bed, hugging the pillow and letting her eyes slowly shut. She’s out like a light before long, and they’re sure that she’s going to need to draw their little discussion in her notebook, if she remembers it. It’s possible she won’t at all because of how briefly she was awake.

Molly remembers their promise to themself and also how much of a damn liar they are. That promise doesn’t exactly hold much weight when every ounce of their body screams to hold Jester and to trust that she will actually be a good person to stick around with. Someone who will not only value them but maybe even like them. Such a pipe dream and it’s so fucking attractive. As attractive as she is, give or take.

They sure have broken their promise.


End file.
